


Cover Art for 'Sythesis'

by Cleo_Calliope



Series: Cover Art for My Favourite Stories [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for the Podfic of 'Sythesis', written by LapOtter and read by Consulting_Smartass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for 'Sythesis'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/gifts), [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Synthesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006247) by [consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass). 



> I FINALLY got around to listening to this the other day. As always Consulting_Smartass has chosen to bring to life a charmingly unusual Sherlock story with her usual enthralling style. Kudos to her and to LapOtter for this sweet story that is wonderfully juxtaposed against the deliciously grisly natures of the murders therein. :-)


End file.
